


Breathe

by whimsigyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsigyu/pseuds/whimsigyu
Summary: As long as he's still breathing, he's happy.





	Breathe

It’s serene the scene in front of him. Dark eyes gaze onto the male, sleeping peacefully into the morning hours. His skin glows slightly in the moonlight, only interrupted by the soft touch he places on a cheek before sliding down carefully to his collarbones. He watches his chest rise and fall with each deep breath he takes and he wonders if it’s at all possible to sync it with his heartbeat. It’s probably too late. It probably synced up with him the moment he realized he couldn’t live without him. He smiles. He’d love to sync it to his beautiful singing voice, to his melodious laugh, to every sigh of happiness, sadness, disappointment... To every single sound that escapes his lips, the whispered curses and groans of pleasure to the cries of despair and sadness. He wants to embrace it all. He can only embrace it all.

Even if it’s only momentary in the fleeting years of life, he’d find him again every time. He knew he would, just so he could sync up to him again. Just so he could have the pleasure and happiness of seeing him breathe. Everything else would come later, so long as they are still breathing.


End file.
